


[podfic] Te Nuhun

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Boba Fett Survives, Boba Fett has a very niche sense of humor, Canon Compliant, Clone Troopers Speak Mando'a (Star Wars), Clone humor, Clones, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Parent Jango Fett, Humor, I really hope other people use that tag, Mandalorian Boba Fett, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), POV Boba Fett, POV Third Person, Podfic, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, he gets it from his dad, he shares it with about 3 million family members, that's the entire fic, with some angst in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: The Fetts are only funny to a select few people, to Boba's utter chagrin.ORFive people who don't really get the joke, and one person who finally does.
Relationships: Boba Fett & CT-6116 | Kix, Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Din Djarin & Boba Fett
Comments: 20
Kudos: 42





	[podfic] Te Nuhun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brackenfern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brackenfern/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Te Nuhun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113861) by [QuillAndInkWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillAndInkWrites/pseuds/QuillAndInkWrites). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** 5+1 Things, Angst, Fluff, Humor, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Jango Fett, Mandalorian Boba Fett, Clones, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Clone Troopers Speak Mando'a (Star Wars), pov boba fett, POV Third Person, Boba Fett Survives, Boba Fett has a very niche sense of humor, he shares it with about 3 million family members, he gets it from his dad, that's the entire fic, with some angst in the middle, Canon Compliant, Clone humor, I really hope other people use that tag

 **SFX:** Vader's Breath snagged via [here](https://www.soundboard.com/sb/sound/59606)

 **Length:** 00:17:28

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Te%20Nuhun_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
